Digimon: Tamers 2
Digimon Tamers 2 is the sequel series of Digimon Tamers. Plot 30 years after the events of Digimon: Tamers and the defeat of the D-Reaper, a new enemy arrives in the Digital World. Now, 5 kids (6 later on) must save the digital world with the help of their Digimon! Characters Tamers 2 Tamoru- 12 year old son of Takato and Jeri Matsuki. He is brave, and in the 2nd episode, the team( other then Kyo) elects him leader. Kyo is his Best Friend, though the 2 argue alot. His partner is Dracomon. When trying to go to the super ultimate level and need to use the power of an element, he uses the power of fire, and his Red D-Power turns Burning Red. He has the crests of Courage, Generosity and Truth. Kyo- 12 year old son of Kazu and Tanya Shioda. He is very confident about himself, and he shares similar personality traits with his partner. He argues with his best friend Kyo more then needed. His partner is Agumon. When trying to go to the super ultimate level and needing to use the power of an element, he uses the power of Earth, and his Green D-Power turns Forest Green. He has the crests of Friendship, Kindness and Spirit. Amana- 12 year old daughter of Henry and Alice Wong. She is very smart and caring, and knows more about Hypnos then the others, and also has the most knowledge of Digimon. She is the mother figure of the group, and has an obvious crush on Tamoru. Her partner is Hawkmon. When trying to go to the super ultimate level and needing to use the power of an element, she uses the power of air, and her Yellow D-Power turnes White Blue. She has the crests of Love, Determenation and Focus. Rory- 14 year old son of Kai and Minami Urazoe. He is smart and lazy. He seems very relaxed and patient, but inside, he is super active and crazy. He is loyal and polite, and always gets A's and B's. His partner is Bearmon. When going to the super ultimate level and needing to use the power of an element, he uses the power of Thunder, and his Orange D-Power turns Dark Blue. He has the crests of Knowledge, Patience and Curiosity. Tara- 13 year old daughter of Ryo and Amy Akiyama. She takes much after her father. She is very kind and calm. She is smart, and has a crush on Rory( Vice Versa revealed in Episode 4). Her partner is Lopmon. When trying to go to the super ultimate level and needing to use the power of an element, She uses the power of Life, and her Pink D-Power turns Bright Puple. She has the crests of Sincearity, Modesty and Concern. Terry- 8 year(11 in Tamers 3) old son of Kenta and Emma Kitagawa. He is a member of the Tamers 3, too. He is the last member and is very naive. His partner is Demiveemon. When Crest Digivolving, His Crests of Hope and Innocence Digivolve Chibomon to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. He has the crests of Hope and Innocence.